


In for the Money

by zacklin52



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: November Poll Winner!Double feature!Featuring Jessica Nigri against Belle Delphine!How far are these two gals going to go for a lucrative modeling contract?
Relationships: Belle Delphine/Original Male Character(s), Jessica Nigri/Belle Delphine/Original Male Character(s), Jessica Nigri/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	In for the Money

“Fuck, I’m going to be late” Jessica huffed out as she entered the lobby of a building.

Running late to her meeting, Jessica rushed up to the receptionist booth and gave her information to them. They then pointed her the right way and gave her a pass to go past the lobby. As she entered the elevator, she started to wonder how she got into this position in the first place. These past few years had been nothing but crap to her. Her revenue had taken a huge hit over the last few years, dropping down to nearly fifty percent of what it was in her prime. The pandemic didn’t help either as all her bookings at conventions were cancelled too. With the influx of “Instagram Thots” or what they would like to call themselves, “Influencers”, people were just not paying attention to her anymore. Her Onlyfans did help a bit but after people got tired of her not showing anything new, they just gave up and moved on. Her friend Meg Turney became so desperate that she caved in and started to show off nipples for money. With all those issues factoring in, Jessica had to resort to “sponsorships” to keep afloat. The thing was that companies were only willing to sponsor a certain number of girls for their products, making it an unreliable and competitive market. The meeting she was heading towards today was a big one for her. The company was going to pay her $250,000 for a one-year deal in exchange for her promoting a new clothing line. This was her second interview, the first being a preliminary with the marketing team. The thing was that these “interviews” were not regular meet and greets. Hundreds of girls applied for the same spot as her but only a few were given the right to the second interview. Jessica had been in this business long enough to know what she had to do. The first interview she did, Jessica blew the entire interview committee. This was nothing new to her, she had given dozens of blowjobs for “sponsorships” in the past. This time though, it wasn’t going to be enough, as $250,000 was on the line. As she got to the top floor, Jessica unbuttoned her tight white dress shirt to show the maximum amount of cleavage possible. The white shirt was stretched thin, making it so that anyone could see the outline of the pink bra she had underneath. In addition to the shirt, she had on a tight blue skirt on.

“Come in” a burly voice shouts out.

As she walked in, she saw a big stuffy man, standing behind his desk. He was on the older side, maybe late 50s, early 60s. Balding, with a bad comb over. Jessica could smell his bad B.O. all the way from across the room but pretended not to notice. Smiling she walked over to him and took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

“You’re late” he said.

“Yes, I know. My stupid boyfriend kept asking a million questions” Jessica pouted out.

“Oh? Boyfriend huh? Does he know what you do in these interviews?” he asked.

“Thank god he doesn’t” Jessica giggled as she opened her legs, giving the sleazy man a good look at her clean-shaven pussy.

Jessica smiled, knowing that he was staring down between her legs. What she didn’t understand was why he was rocking back and forth behind his desk. It was a subtle rocking motion, not noticeable from far away but given how close she was too him, she definitely noticed the strange behavior. The greasy old man was also acting strangely. His words stuttered as he talked, much like he was distracted by something.

“L-listen Jessica, since you were late. It looks like I will have to do a double interview” the man grunted.

“Um, that fine. Who is the other girl?” Jessica asked just before she heard a knock on the door.

“Ah, this is her now. Come in” he shouted.

In came Mary-Belle Kirschner, or better known as Belle Delphine. Strolling in wearing a pink t shirt that matched her hair and a pair of black yoga pants. Strolling along, she gave Jessica a smirk before sitting in the empty seat next to her. Jessica just rolled her eyes as the girl took her seat.

“Okay, now that everyone is here, I am Mr. Hensley. I’m sure there is no need for introductions between you two” he said.

The two girls just looked at each other with mild annoyance.

“Let’s get straight down to the point. Who ever satisfies me first, wins the contract deal.” he said arrogantly.

Both girls knew that this meant. A quarter of a million dollar was on the line. Even if the man was the most repulsive thing they have ever laid eyes on, they weren’t afraid to whore themselves out for that contract.

“I understand” they said in unison.

“Great, now that we got that out of the way, you can go now” he grunted out.

Both girls looked confused. Was he talking to them? A few seconds later, a girl crawled out from under his desk. Her face was covered in cum and tears. Jessica recognized her right away as Lisa Vannatta, or her online personal STPeach.

“So, this is what dying streamers are doing nowadays” Jessica thought to herself as the curvy blonde limped out the door in shame.

“Now that I’m fluffed up, who’s should I pick first?” Mr. Hensley said as he walked over to the girls with his lower half naked.

As he stepped up in front of the girls, they both got a good look at what they had to work with. Both taking a big gulp, they knew it wasn’t going to be so easy. It was unnatural, he definitely had work done on his cock. He must have been at least 10 inches but what scared them most was his girth. It looked to be the size of Jessica’s forearm. There was no way his fat cock was going inside of them easily without some lubrication. Thankfully, Lisa’s spit was still fresh and slobbered all over his shaft.

“Pick me daddy! I want your fat cock inside of me” Belle shouted first.

Not wanting to fall behind Jessica interjected, “No, pick me! I promise I won’t bite.”

“You don’t want her. Wouldn’t you rather have a nice, young, tight, pussy instead?” Belle said as she gave him an innocent look.

“This fucking bitch” Jessica cursed inside of her head.

This was exactly why Jessica hated Belle. She was younger, more active, and even sluttier than Jessica was. Jessica thought that Belle always had it too easy, snatching up morons on the internet wherever she went. She hated her guts just as much as Belle hated hers.

“Oh please, why don’t you try a real woman. Don’t you want to taste these big titties?” Jessica said as she pulled up her top to show her bare breasts.

“Please, you don’t want her big fake tits. Wouldn’t you rather play with mines?” Belle giggled.

“Please, what tits?” Jessica scoffed.

Belle, shooting a glare a Jessica before looking to who Mr. Hensley wanted. Jessica also look to the disgusting man to see who he was going to choose.

“Hmmm. How about this. My dick is already wet enough, how about this instead? I’m going to fuck Belle first while I suck on Jessica’s tits and then we can switch it around” the man said as he started to rub his erect cock.

Truthfully, Mr. Hensley could care less who he gave the contract to as it made no difference to him. All he cared about was how far her could get these girls to degrade themselves in front of him. Watching on as the girls stripped naked in front of him, a smile formed on his face.

“I fucking love this job” he said as he bent Belle over his desk and started to suck on Jessica’s nipples.

“Disgusting pig” Belle thought to herself as the fat old man pressed his member against her clean-shaven pussy.

A part of Belle wanted him to fuck Jessica first so that maybe he would be too tired to a second round but then again, she needed this contract. She was on the same boat as Jessica. After taking a year hiatus, Belle was in need of money. She blew all the money she made selling her bath water rather quickly and her nest egg was depleting fast. If getting the contract meant whoring herself out, she gladly do it. Preparing herself for the initial penetration, Belle knew it was going to be painful. She had never had a cock that size before.

“Here it comes” Mr. Hensley groaned as he pushed himself into Belle’s tight pussy.

“Nnnngghh!❤” Belle cried out in pain as she felt her walls stretching.

Jessica on the other hand was sneering at the girl as her hole was being ripped apart. She was happy that she wasn’t the first, but she was also disgusted that her breasts were being molested by this revolting man. His body odor was pungent and both Belle and Jessica could smell it up to their nostrils. They would gag but they needed to make it seem like they liked the man.

“How is it daddy? Is it tight” Belle said with tears running down her cheeks.

“Oh god, it’s one of the tightest pussies my cock has tasted in a while” he groaned before slobbering his face between Jessica’s tits.

“Yeah? You like my boobies daddy? Are they big and juicy enough for you?” Jessica countered.

“Hmmm. Nice and soft, just like I like them” Hensley said as he continued to pound Belle’s pussy.

Jessica could only look in disgust as the man violated her breasts, sucking on them harder and harder. She could hear the wet sucking sounds coming from his mouth as he left deep hickey marks all over her breasts. As much as she wanted to tell the man to stop, she knew she couldn’t. Jessica was going to find an excuse to hell her boyfriend how she got these love marks later.

Belle on the other hand was barely holding it together. Mr. Hensley was the biggest cock that she has ever taken. Unused to his size, Belle gripped onto whatever she could get her hands on. Lucky for her, Jessica’s ass was the perfect thing for Belle to hold on to as she got her pussy stretched.

“Oh, fuck I love this pussy, but I think I want to try yours next” Hensley said as he started to rub Jessica’s cunt. 

“That’s fine daddy. I can’t wait to feel your cock inside of me” Jessica said in a sultry voice, trying to hide her loathing.

As the man pulled out of Belle’s pussy, a loud plop could be heard. Now covered with Belle’s pussy juices, his cock looked even more appalling.

As Jessica readied her pussy, she was caught off guard when Mr. Hensley grabbed her hair and pushed her down to her knees.

“Clean me off first” he smirked.

Hesitating for a second, Jessica shot him a fake smile. Too much was on the line to back up now. Opening her mouth, Jessica started to lick all along his shaft. Giving it a taste first, she quickly found the flavor to be foul. A mix of not only Belle’s juices but also whatever juices Lisa left behind, Jessica quickly slurped up whatever she could muster up.

Belle on the other hand looked as if her soul had left her body. She laid there on the floor lifeless as her pussy started ached from the painful pleasure. To say she didn’t enjoy the sex wasn’t total a lie. She was cumming from his cock throughout the entire time, it was just that he was much too big for her small frame. Slowly regaining conscious, she looked up to see Jessica gagging on Hensley’s cock. She knew she had to do something or else she would be out of the competition. Slowly getting on her knees, Belle joined in with Jessica as she cleaned the horrible man’s cock together. Soon, Belle and Jessica was kissing his shaft and balls simultaneously.

Giving it one final kiss, Jessica looked at the man, “You ready to fuck my slutty pussy?”

Hensley grabbed a hold of Jessica’s hair and shoved her onto his desk, bending her over with her ass sticking out. Now nice and lubricated, he shoved his cock deep into Jessica, making her squeal from the pleasure. For an instant, she forgot how appalling the man was and enjoyed having her pussy stretched out. At least his fat cock was a redeeming quality, Jessica thought to herself as she endured his brutal pounding. Belle on the other hand made her way to the front of Jessica and started to kiss her. Taken back by the sudden kiss, Jessica knew it was best to just go along with the flow. Maybe the show would be enough to make Hensley cum faster. Belle’s hands quickly found their way onto Jessica’s fake tits. Massage them was quite a handful for Belle. Squeezing and pinching her nipples, Belle was determined to make Jessica cum. Welcoming it, Jessica gave in to the lust, letting Belle play with her tits and Hensley fuck her cunt. It didn’t take long before Jessica was near climaxing. Hensley and Belle could tell by Jessica’s shivers and moans. Giving Jessica’s plump ass a hard slap, Hensley left a big red mark. All the blonde could do at this point was endure it and hopefully cum soon.

*Thwak*

*Thwak*

*Thwak*

Another three slaps Jessica’s poor ass got. Hensley wanted to leave his mark on her as a reminder of how low she would sink for money.

“A-aah-aahhhh!❤❤❤ C-Cuuummmminnnng!❤❤❤” Jessica cried out as her pussy gripped tight around the sadistic man’s cock.

Her body shivering, Jessica held onto Belle’s body as she came. Pulling out of Jessica’s pussy, Hensley started to stroke his cock quickly.

“Okay who wants it the most?” Hensley groaned out, ready to explode at any moment.

“Me! Pick me daddy! I’ll be your good little girl❤” Belle said as she quickly got on her knees.

Pushing to the side a bit as she got on her knees, Jessica begged out, “No! Pick me! I can do whatever you want!❤”

Route Belle (Scroll Down)

Route Jessica (CONT.)

Pointing his cock at Jessica, Hensley unloaded a ferocious stream of cum all over her face. Acting fast, Jessica opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue and caught most of his cum. The smell was horrendous, and the taste was sour. Gagging hard, Jessica knew it was best to just swallow it down fast. Gulping hard, tears ran down her cheeks as the sourness ran down her throat. Giving him a crooked smile, Jessica opened her mouth to show her empty mouth as left over cum dangled down her chin.

“Good girl. Looks like you win” Hensley smirked as he started to pet Jessica’s head.

Belle clearly pissed got off her knees and reached for her clothes.

“Hey wait!” Jessica shouted, making Belle turn around.

Using her thumb, Jessica wiped off the cum on her chin before licking it clean. Swirling the cum inside of her mouth along with her saliva, Jessica spat out the disgusting concoction onto Belle’s face. Teary eyed with cum spat onto her face, Belle turned around and quickly walked out. Jessica then turned to Hensley and started to play with her breasts.

“So, how about a titty fuck to celebrate?❤” Jessica asked.

(Belle Ending)

Hensley quickly pushed down Belle onto all fours then proceeded to push his cock into her tiny cunt, making her whimper from the pain. Letting out a beastly groan, Hensley pushed deep into the tiny girl before unloaded his thick cum into her. 

“A-ah! It’s so hot inside of me!❤❤❤” Belle cried out as the large man held her firmly into place as he emptied his heavy balls into her.

After a few seconds, Hensley finally pulled out of Belle. A flood of chunky cum started to flood out of her gaping hole and Belle slowly got off her hands and knees. Looking at Jessica visibly irritated face, Belle gave her a smug look. Unfortunately, that look on Jessica’s face quickly disappeared as Belle grabbed Jessica’s head and shoved it between her legs.

“Yeah, suck out that cum you loser!” Belle laughed as she started to rub her cunt all over Jessica’s face.

With no choice, Jessica was forced to tongue out Belle’s cunt and slurp up the juices. Making sure she did a good job, Belle made sure to make Jessica reach her tongue deep into her cunt. Satisfied, Belle let go of Jessica’s head. Angry and pissed beyond belief, Jessica stormed out naked with her clothes under her arm. Playfully prancing around, Belle gave Jessica the finger as she left the room.

“So, what’s next? Mouth, pussy, or asshole?❤” Belle smiled.

Thanks for reading! Remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord. Hop on to my discord for some caption stories I'm doing!

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
